iHatch Chicks in a Seddie Way
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Mi versión de "Cazando Pollos". Un one-shot que tal vez podría tener una continuación ;)
1. Chapter 1

**iHatch chicks**

**Hello! solo quiero decir que estaba tan aburrida y de la nada se me ocurrió esto... Espero que les guste :)**

**iCarly no es mio.**

**No recuerdo muy bien las frases de este episodio, y el plot solo esta en inglés así que no me culpen si alguna **

**frase no decía así :3!**

* * *

Estaban Carly, Sam y Freddie en el estudio, grabando icarly en vivo.

- ¡Hola! - decía Carly - Esto es iCarly en la playa

- Miren como nos divertimos bajo el sol - Dijo Sam moviendo sus brazos

- ¡Woooo! - Exclamaron ambas chicas mientras hacían un bailesito extraño

Freddie tenía su camara mientras las grababa y se reía, luego tecleó algo en su laptop y el fondo de la playa cambió a uno del espacio exterior.

- Oh no - Carly actuó desesperada - Estamos en el espacio

- ¡En nuestros trajes de baño! - La siguió Sam

- ¡Freddie apaga la pantalla verde! - Le ordenó Carly riendo

Freddie volvió a teclear algo automaticamente en su computadora y Carly y Sam se ponían sus batas.

- A continuación en iCarly - Dijo Sam

- Les mostraremos un video que un fan nos mandó.

- Freddie muestra el video

El técnico volvió a presionar unas teclas que se sabía de memoria. En la pantalla de su televisor salía un niño de piel oscura que aparentaba unos 12 a 14 años, el niño se presentó y se metió a su bañera, llena de huevos revueltos. Comenzó a hacer que disfrutaba de estar allí y reía como loco. Antes de terminar su raro video dijo un inocente "Adiós" y se despedía con la mano.

Cuando la pantalla se volvió negra Carly y Sam se dieron la vuelta horrorizadas.

- No es el mejor video que tengamos - Admitió Carly con un tono obvio

- Pero concuerda con el tema de esta noche - Dijo Sam

- ¡Huevos! - Dijeron las presentadoras al mismo tiempo

- Nuestro maestro de ciencias nos dejo una tarea, y nosotras decidimos que hablaríamos de este tema.

- Gracias señor Soo-Mack - "Agradeció" la rubia

- Vamos al filmar el desarrollo de los polluelos hasta que nazcan, cada vez que entren a la página podrán verlos.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a nombrar a los pollitos y luego le dijeron a Freddie que les tome una foto.

Finalizaron el show, Freddie se fue a su casa y Sam se quedó a dormir en la de Carly.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Sam y Carly estaban el sillón de esta última viendo televisión.

- ¿Quieres desayunar? - Preguntó Carly

- ¿Tienes cereal? - Respondió con una pregunta

- Creo que sí - Suspiró

- ¿Leche?

- Eso nos falta - Dijo virando los ojos

- Usaré cola.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa y volteó sus ojos con una mirada de "Ella nunca cambiará".

De repente se escuchó un gritó proviniente de la bañera, era Spencer.

Este salió del baño, con una toalla puesta por suerte, y sostenía algo en sus manos.

- Señoritas, estaba tomando una ducha y de repente me encontré con esto - El adulto abrió sus manos y se pudo ver a un pequeño pollito

- ¡Oh por Dios! - Chilló Carly

- ¡Ya nacieron! - Acompañó a Carly en sus gritos.

- Sí, que bueno que me di cuenta antes de que... - Dijo Spencer con menos emoción.

Las amigas lo miraron raro.

- ¡Somos madres! - Volvió a chillar Carly

Ella y Sam comenzarón a lanzar grititos mientras corrían hacia arriba dejando a Spencer confundido.

Entraron a su estudio y se dieron cuenta que la incubadora de sus pollitos estaba vacía. Ambas se miraron preocupadas.

- ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó Sam

- Seguro escaparon de la incubadora - Dijo Carly tratando de no perder la calma

- Hola estaba revisando la cámara, no puedo creer que ya nacieron... - Freddie las miró y se acercó a ellas - Oh por Dios, ¡Sam se los comió!

- ¡No! - Gritó - No comería pollitos bebé... crudos.

- Oigan, si no están aquí quiere deicr que escaparon, podrían estar en cualquier lugar del apartamento - Dijo Carly razonando

- Rápido, buscando información sobre pollos en internet - Le ordenó Sam

- Ya voy - Dijo encendiendo su laptop y abriendo el explorador de internet. Escribió "Zaplook " y en la barra volvió a escribir "pollos".

- "Mundo de pollos" - Dijo Carly- Entra allí

- Ya, ya - Dijo Freddie harto de que lo mandasen

- Pollo feliz, pollo al carbón - Leyó Sam

- ¡Esas son recetas! - Se quejó Carly

- Entraste a la página equivocada - Le dijo Sam dándole un zape

Freddie dijo un "Auch" mental y retrocedió la página a la de búsqueda.

- "Pollipedia" - Dijo Carly señalando un link

Freddie hizo clic y los chicos comenzaron a leer sobre los pollitos recién nacidos, bajaron al primer piso, llamaron a Spencer, hicieron un plan y tomaron sus walkie-talkies dispuestos a encontrar un pollito.

Pasó todo lo que pasó, encontraron a Huevo, Omelet y Benedicto. Sam y Freddie subieron al estudio y vieron a un pollito en la barra del techo.

- ¿Cómo lo sacamos de allí? - Preguntó Sam

- Tal vez tu puedas subir - Respondió Freddie - Traeré una escalera

- No hay tiempo para eso Freddie, quedan como 30 min. - Dijo Sam

- Bueno yo te cargo, sube - Dijo abriendo sus brazos

Sam comenzó a reírse incontroladamente y entre risas decía cosas como "¿Tú? ¡Si eres un debilucho!" "Yo tengo más fuerza" y "Además eres muy flaco, hasta una ancianita te podría cargar".

- Si hasta una vieja me puede cargar entonces tú hazlo - Sam cambió su cara y se quedó pálida

- Estás loco

- ¡QUEDAN 25 MINUTOS! - Gritó - Déjame cargarte - Dijo intentándola tomar por la cintura

- ¡Sueltame Benson!

- Sam

Sam bajó la mirada y susurró - Tengo miedo de caerme

Ahora Freddie quería burlarse de ella, pero simplemente ya tenían que dejar de ser infantiles o tendrían que asistir a 2 funerales de pollitos.

- ¡Cargame! - Dijo Freddie al fin

- Que no

- ¡Házlo! - Le gritó - ¿O quieres que le diga a Jonah que quieres volver con él?

- ¡Pero yo no quiero! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO BENSON! - Dijo mientras le hacía una escalerita con sus manos ayudándolo a subir

- Muevete - Le decía mientras él seguía gateando en la barra

- Eso hago Puckett

Freddie trató de tomar al pollito, pero este cayó de allí y Sam logró poner un cojín antes de que se choque contra el suelo. Freddie suspiró aliviado.

Ambos habían traído comida por si acaso, así que puso al pollito en una silla y la comida en ella.

- Y... - Dijo Sam - ¿Cómo bajas?

Freddie palideció. Intentó moverse, pero en vez de eso, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Sam estaba justo debajo de la barra antes de que el cayera, por lo que su caída le hizo tropezar y se puso encima de él. Se miraban con tensión, y por alguna extraña y loca razón, ninguno quería quitarse. Él se quedó hipnotizado por los profundos ojos de ella, incontrolablemente comenzó a acercarse a ella y esta no hacía nada, pero tampoco se rehusaba. Pudo sentir que sus labios chocaban contra los de ella lentamente, la tómo por el cuello y cambiaron de posición, ahora él estaba encima de ella...

Sam, sin saber lo que hacía, le correspondió. Disfrutaban del beso, aún sin percatarse a quién estaban besando y que la cámara de los pollitos estaba encendida...

* * *

**Antes que nada, creo que la cámara de Freddie filamaba la incubadora, y solo bajaron esta en el episodio y la cámara (para mi)**

**estuvo todo el tiempo allí...**

**xD si hacía caer a Sam sería muy cliché xD ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo continuo? **

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Es gratis y sin cuenta :))))))))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me encantó que les haya y la verdad no sé si lo termine aquí o haga un fic con varios capítulos. Eso lo deciden ustedes y mi imaginación n.n**

**iCarly no me pertenece, sólo tomo sus personajes para saciar mi obsesión por Seddie.**

* * *

_Sam y Freddie seguían compartiendo ese beso... El primero. A veces abrían los ojos por medio segundo y se daban cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, pero una parte de ellos los frenaba. Y seguían ahí besándose..._

_- ¿Qué pasará después de esto? - Se preguntaban ellos mismos, pero su cerebro no captaba ninguna respuesta razonable o al menos imaginable..._

_- Seguro me mata - Pensaba Freddie_

_- Seguro me dirá que fue un error y se irá a seguir rogando amor a Carly - Pensaba Sam_

_- A lo mejor me pega y me insulta, se burla de mí y me dejará aquí solo. La verdad no me arrepiento de hacerlo, pero deberé pagar las consecuencias, por algo estamos besándonos ¿Cierto? No creo que sea un error, siento cosa que jamás me imaginé sentir... O más bien jamás imaginé sentir con ella._

_- A lo mejor esto sí es un error, él es un ñoño y yo una bravucona. Dos mundos diferentes. No podemos ser uno solo. Igual no es como si el me guste o algo así. Y yo tampoco le gusto. Debo ponerle fin a esto._

_- ¿Por qué no me quiero quitar?_

_- ¿Por qué no quiero que esto termine?_

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, al otro lado de_**_** Seattle...**_

- ¡MAMÁ! ¡VEN A VER ESTO! - Gritó un niño gordito de unos 14 años

- ¡No puedo Gilbert, estoy haciendo la cena! - Respondió su madre

El niño seguía viendo en la pantalla la "emisión" de iCarly, donde se podía ver claramente a la co-conductora y al técnico del programa besuqueándose en el piso del estudio.

- Sam+Freddie= ... ¡SEDDIE! - Volvió a gritar con sus manos al aire en forma de júbilo.

- Debo enseñarle esto a mis amigos - pensó el niño haciendo clics en su computadora y compartiendo el link en vivo de iCarly

Rápidamente la audiencia incrementó y todos los comentarios decían lo mismo "¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE! ¡SEDDIE!". Pero otros decían lo contrario como "No, Freddie debe estar con Carly" y otros "¡NO! ¡FREDDIE ES MIO!" "Freddie no merece a Sam, es muy linda para estar con un ñoño" y "¡Yo no quiero ver como comparten su saliva! ¡Sólo haganme reír!".

* * *

_**En el apartamento de los Shay, planta baja...**_

Spencer comenzó a gritar mientras Carly seguía buscando por todos lados a Yoko y a Poachy, pero no los encontraba. Tampoco sabía donde se habían metido Sam y Freddie. Sólo esperaba que tengan a los pollitos, ya sólo quedaban cinco minutos...

- ¡MHMHMHMMH!

- ¡Spencer! - Chilló Carly - ¡Tranquilo ya te saco del ducto!

Carly tomó a Spencer de los pies y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a tratar de sacarlo, después de jalar, jalar y jalar lo sacó y lo único que hizo Spencer fue tirarse

al mueble y abrir la boca, cayendo un pollito desde ella.

- ¡Spencer! - volvió a chillar mientras él "adulto" lloraba desconsoladamente repitiendo "No sabía a pollito... Se metió en mi boca... No sabía a pollito".

Carly lo metió en la incubadora y sonó su alarma, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un mili segundo... Había perdido un pollito. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Su cara se tornó roja mostrando todo su enfado y furia, no podía creer lo insensibles que eran sus amigos, que no buscaban a ningún pollito y sólo Dios sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

Las alarmas de Sam y Freddie sonaron, ambos se asustaron y se separaron atrozmente, avergonzados por lo que había sucedio tan solo unos segundos atrás. Se alejaron lo mas posible, Sam se había puesto a jugar con el pollito en la silla y Freddie hacía como si veía algo en su laptop.

- Lo lamento - logró articular Freddie

- Aquí no pasó nada Fredraro - Estableció Sam sin mirarlo

Se escucharon pasos provinientes de la escalera y la pareja palideció. Conectaron sus miradas y se pusieron nerviosos.

- ¡ESCUCHEN, NO SÉ QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO PERO..! - Carly gritó enojada, pero luego vió al pollito en la silla y su tono bajó inmediatamente - ¡Poachy está bien!

Carly se acercó a ver al pollito sonriendo y Sam la corrigió - Es Yoko

- No, yo encontré a Yoko hace unos minutos.

- A Yoko lo encontré hace media hora - Dijo Sam

- ¡¿Y qué estuviste haciendo esa media hora?! - Sam y Freddie volvieron a mirarse nerviosos - Me asustaste, pensé que perderíamos a un pollito... Aguarda, ¿Estuviste con Freddie?

- Ah n-no ¿Cómo crees? - Río cubierta de nervios de pies a cabeza - El ñoño recién vino y le dije que mirara que hora era.

- Pero si ustedes tienen sus alarmas, y podías haberme dicho que encontraste a Yoko

- Es q-que... - A Sam no sé le ocurrió nada y sentía que se iba a desmayar en ese instante

- Me pidió que buscara más información sobre los pollitos - La ayudó Freddie - Y su walkie-talkie se quedó sin baterías.

Sam asintió señalando a Freddie y Carly se tranquilizó.

- Que buena idea de lo de traer comida acá arriba, pero vamos, déjemos a Yoko con sus hermanos - Dijo sonriendo

- Está bien - Aceptó Sam tomando al pollito en sus manos

El trio bajó las escaleras y Carly se sentó tan rápido como un rayo en su sillón, mientras Sam dejaba al pollito con en la incubadora y Freddie cogía un grasito de la refrigeradora de Carly. Sam se sentó justo al lado de Carly quién estaba en una esquina del sillón y Freddie venía con su grasito en la mano, se iba a sentar al otro extremo para no compartir espacio vital con Sam (Ya lo había hecho mucho), Pero Spencer vino como un loco, totalmente emocionado y se sentó en la esquina, empujando a Freddie hacia Sam haciendo que sus manos chocaran.  
Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sus espaldas, podían sentir sus mejillas arder.

Ya totalmente apretados, Spencer prendió la TV para ver "Celebridades bajo el agua" pero Carly le quitó el control, y puso "El sonido de Seattle".

La conductora del programa, reía felizmente mientras leía una carta que tenía que anunciar en su show.

- ¡Tenemos noticias impactantes! - Dijo la señorita con afro, en la pantalla de se podía ver el ícono de iCarly.

- ¡Nuestro logo está en el sonido de Seattle! - Gritó Sam - ¡Qué loco!

- Shh - La silenció Carly alzando el volumen

- En un video en vivo del nuevo webshow llamado iCarly se puede ver a La co-conductora del programa y a su productor técnico... ¡Besándose! - Dijo riendo, Freddie se declaró muerto en ese momento, mientras Sam estaba totalmente pálida y Carly abría la boca con asombro y Spencer los miraba con una cara de "Lo veía venir".

* * *

**Parece que podría hacerse un fic... :OOOOOOOOOO**

**Me gustan los reviews. ¿Me dejas uno? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Ya llegó juanxita!**

**Ah no, soy yo, Gleekylover1. Me da mucho gusto que el fic haya recibido buenas críticas y espero que siga así e.e **

**iCarly no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera no estuviera escribiendo esto ahora.**

* * *

La castaña rápidamente tomó su control y apagó la TV. Se levantó de su sillón aún atónita por lo que había visto en "El Sonido de Seattle" hace sólo unos segundos.

- Bien, vamos a tomar esta situación con calma - Dijo antes de que sus amigos hablaran - Pero primero, voy a pedirles que... ¡ME EXPLIQUEN PORQUÉ SE BESAN Y LO SUBEN A ICARLY!

- Carly nosotros... - Trató de explicar Freddie

- Miren chicos, me da gusto que salgan - Suspiró - ¡Pero tenían que decirme que lo hacían! ¡Sigo esperando que me digan lo del vídeo!

Sam miró en ese momento a Freddie y a Spencer, se levantó y señaló hacía el baño, indicando que se larguen. Spencer le devolvió la mirada con una de niño resabiado y Freddie ni siquiera la miró.

- ¿Ahora me contarás todo? - Preguntó Carly

- Sí - Asintió - Oye, no sé cómo rayos se subió eso a iCarly, y probablemente en todas las redes sociales de Seattle ahora, pero sea dónde se esté publicando ahora nosotros no teníamos la intención de subirlo, ni sabíamos que había una cámara.

- ¿Y por qué no me contaron que salían? Saben disimularlo muy bien ¿Eh? - Dijo codeando el brazo de su mejor amiga

- No lo hacemos...

- ¡Note hagas Sam! - Molestó riendo - Si no, ¿Por qué más se besarían?

- Fue... un error

- Sam ya no me mientas, somos mejores amigas, y si te gusta Freddie no deberías ocultarlo y peor avergonzarte. ¡Créeme que serán muy felices!

- ¡No te miento, Carly! - Gritó Sam - ¡Nos besamos por error! Y yo me dejé llevar por el momento.

La sonrisa de Carly se borró inmediatamente, ¿Qué secretos le guardaban sus amigos? - ¿Ah no?

- No pastelito, si yo saldría con - Hizo como si vomitara - "Eso" y me gustara - Volvió a hacer que vomitaba - Te lo hubiera dicho.

- Sam, yo no creo que se hayan dejado llevar por el momento - Carly estaba dispuesta a sacarles todo el jugo a sus amigos

- Pero él no me gusta.

- Ya no te engañes, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se estuvieron besándose? - Preguntó muerta de la curiosidad

- ¡No sé ni me interesa!

- No te compraré jamón si no me dices.

- ¿Unos... dos...doce... veinte minutos? - Dijo nerviosa sin mirar a su mejor amiga

Carly abrió sus ojos con asombro, defenitivamente el hecho que se hayan besado no era porque se habían dejado llevar por el momento.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Sabes Carly? Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana - Se despidió Sam, sin dejar que Carly la detenga. La rubia se mostraba sin emociones.

- ¡FREDDIE, VEN AHORA! - Llamó Carly, quería sus explicaciones, en ese momento.

Freddie salió del cuarto de Spencer, medio traumado. Seguro Spencer le había dado alguna "charla" de chicos. Carly vió que su hermano también salía, seguro para escuchar su conversación. Carly lo fulminó con la mirada y Spencer gritó "¡SEDDIE FOREVER!" yéndose a su cuarto dejando a Freddie totalmente sonrojado.

- Tú si me dirás todo, ¿Verdad? - Le dijo Carly ya un poco harta

- No prometo nada.

Carly rodó sus ojos - ¿Te gusta Sam?

Freddie trató de hablar pero paró antes de pronunciar algo - No lo sé

- ¿Y por qué la besaste?

- Supongo que fue porque me dejé...

- No, no fue por eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Fueron 20 minutos Freddie, si hubiera sido sólo un beso, en vez de no sé, ¿Cincuenta? Les creería que fue un error.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo me desespera que se guarden todo y que no confíen en mí...

- ¡Pero ni yo sé lo que pasa! ¡No sé si me gusta! ¡No sé por qué la besé! ¡No sé por qué cada vez que la miro siento como si estuviera viendo a lo mejor del mundo...! - Freddie se calló. ¿En verdad había dicho eso, de Sam?

- ¡Te gusta! ¡No lo niegues!

- ¡No lo tengo claro! ¡Y estoy seguro de que ella tampoco!

- Anda a tu casa, piensa todo claro. Yo luego te ayudaré.

- No necesito ninguna ayuda, Carly. Dejaré esto a un lado, sólo es un estúpido flechazo.

- Shh - lo silenció - Piensa bien en todo y luego se lo cuentas a la tía Carly - Y dicho esto empujó afuera de su apartamento a Freddie y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Tía? - Se preguntaba él apoyado en la puerta de su casa antes de entrar.

_Pero el "estúpido" flechazo no era el problema más grande en ese momento, lo que importaba era el vídeo que se compartía en las redes sociales a cada minuto... ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus compañeros ante esto?_

* * *

**¡OMG! ¡HAY UNA CAJITA ALLÍ ABAJO! ¿PARA QUÉ SERVIRÁ? OH MY SEDDIE! SE PUEDE ESCRIBIR! ¿Qué tal si escribes como te pareció este capítulo?**

**:ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**iCarly no me pertenece, yo solo tomo sus personajes para saciar mi locura con seddie.**

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**_

El trío entraba sigilosamente a la escuela, Carly iba en medio de Sam y Freddie, los cuales se mantenían alejados el uno del otro. Tan pronto como llegaron, la gente comenzó a susurrar cosas:

- ¡Wow Freddie no sabía que te habías ganado el premio mayor! - Decía un ñoño

- ¡Amiga, caíste muy bajo! ¿Con ese nerd? - Se burlaba Wendy

Entre más murmullos y burlas de sus compañeros, Sam necesitaba golpear a alguien y Freddie solo quería desaparecer. Siguieron burlándose y tomando fotos incluso cuando Freddie salió del círculo que los fans habían formado. Freddie entró al armario del conserje escapando de la multitud. Se sentó, cubrió su cara con sus manos y cerró los ojos esperando a que todo terminara. De repente la puerta se abrió:

- Agh, genial. Estás aquí. - Escuchó una voz familiar

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo sin mirarla

- Escapando de los fans, ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo.

- Bueno, ya me voy. Buscaré otro lado para esconderme.

- No.

- ¿Eh?

- Quédate.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres la persona a la que menos le quiero hablar ahora.

- Quieras o no tenemos que hablar.

- No eres mi patrón - Dijo desafiante

Freddie se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro Sam lo miraba sorprendida por su atrevimiento. Freddie se paró junto a la puerta para impedirle salir.

- Te puedo golpear si no sales.

- No me importa. Tú y yo hablaremos.

Sam rodó los ojos y suspiró - ¿Qué quieres Benson?

- ¿Sentiste algo? - Preguntó casi inaudible

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo perdiendo la paciencia

Freddie la miró a los ojos y ella comprendió - ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué mas querría saber?

- ¿Curiosidad?

- Es una de las razones. - Dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza - Pero necesito que respondas.

- No quiero.

- Por favor, estamos solos, nadie te va a escuchar - Dijo soltando una risita

- ¿Tú que crees? - Dijo irónica mirando al suelo - Si besaras horrible no te hubiera correspondido.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Un tal vez.

- Bien. - Dijo cruzado de brazos

- ¿Bien? ¿No quieres respuestas más claras?

- Sí las quiero, pero un "tal vez" me basta.

- Y a ti... ¿Te gustó? - Preguntó nerviosa moviendo su pierna

- Tal vez. - Sam rió

- Ya, salgamos de aquí. El olor del cloro me marea.

- Está bien - Dijo apartándose de la puerta para abrirla. Tomó el picaporte y al girarlo la puerta no se abría.

- ¿Qué esperas?

- No se abre - Respondió jalando el picaporte más fuerte

- A ver, - Dijo quitando a Freddie y jalando la puerta. - ¡Maldición! ¡No se abre!

- ¡Ay no! - Exclamó fingiendo que estaba asustado

- ¿Qué no te preocupa?

- No.

- ¡Vas a perder clases Fredñoño, puedes perder puntos - Dijo asustándolo

- No me importa - Dijo volviendo a cruzarse de brazos

- Uy, chico malo. - Dijo fingiendo emoción y miedo. - Ya que. - Se sentó en el suelo y Freddie hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que... Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo?

- ¿Hacer qué? - Entendió por su mirada - Oh... No lo sé.

- ¿Tú quieres?

- No pierdo nada. - Y dicho esto Freddie le levantó el mentón para poder besarla. Ella no hizo nada más que corresponderle. De pronto, sonó el timbre de clases, pero al parecer a ninguno le importó eso y siguieron con lo suyo. Pasaron, diez, quince, veinte minutos y Sam se separó de él con los labios totalmente hinchados. Bajó la cabeza y admitió algo:

- Esto no es correcto.

- ¿Por qué?

- No somos algo, Freddie.

- Somos amigos.

- Los amigos no hacen eso. Y tú no eres nada para mí. - Sam se levantó para intentar abrir la puerta una vez más. Utilizó toda su fuerza y por fin se abrió. Salió sin mirarlo y Freddie se quedó en la posición en la cuál había entrado hace una media hora. ¿Qué el no era importante para Sam?

* * *

**Jujujuj :3 Soy tan mala *-* :FeelLikeDanSchneider:**

**¿Reviews? Si no me dejas un review la niña del exorcista aparecerá debajo de tu cama esta noche :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holi! He vuelto. Sé que no me extrañaban T-T. Estaba sin oficio y del aburrimiento me puse a escribir el capítulo final n.n, Soy toda una loquilla. Como sea, disfrutenlo!**

**iCarly no me pertenece. **

* * *

Freddie salió del armario del conserje después de haber verificado si no había nadie por ahí. No iba a entrar a su clase ya que le pondrían atraso y la Srta. Briggs no sabía que él había asistido al colegio, así que le haría creer que faltó. Al doblar la esquina, vio a una rubia abriendo la puerta de entrada dispuesta a salir de allí.

- Sam, ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy, ¿Qué no ves? - Respondió indiferente

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque te están molestando?

- Wow, a veces captas rápido. - Dijo sarcasticámente

- Sam, necesito hablar contigo - Dijo él acercándose a ella

- Que bien, porque yo no.

Freddie la tomó del brazo y la sentó a su lado en el piso de la escuela. Sam lo miró de mala gana.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Esto no se puede quedar así.

- Freddie... es que yo, no nos veo de "esa" forma.

- ¿Vas a hacer como si nada sucedió?

- Claro que sí.

- Pero Sam, no podemos dejar así las cosas, la gente ya nos ve como una pareja.

- Exacto, pero ya te dije que yo no.

- ¿Vas a odiarme de nuevo?

- Siempre ha sido así, lo es y lo será.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien? - Preguntó sorprendida

- Sí, entiendo que no quieres nada conmigo solo para no arruinar tu "reputación".

- Ya está arruinada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no?

- ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir? - Preguntó exasperada - Tú+Yo= ¡INCOMPATIBLES!

- ¿Crees en esas cosas?

- ¡Me refiero a que si alguna vez pasa algo entre nosotros no funcionaría, Benson! - Gritó

Freddie bajó la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, ¿Cómo dos opuestos podrían ser algo?. _Los opuestos se atraen._ Sí, lo hacen, pero  
no son compatibles. Ese era el caso de ellos. Un día podría estar all mushy gushy* y otro intentándose matar mutuamente.  
Aquí se acababa todo, era el fin.

- Tienes razón, lo siento

- ¿Qué sientes?

- Molestarte para saber si querías algo conmigo - Dijo riendo un poco por lo bajo

- No importa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, alguien debía romper el hielo.

- ¿Puedo besarte? - Preguntó él evadiendo su mirada

- Si quieres... - Dijo Sam fingiendo que eso no tenía importancia.

- Quiero.

Freddie se acercó y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Se paró, le dio la mano y ella la tomó, le abrió la puerta para quese pueda ir. Tal vez otro día podría convencerla.

* * *

**All mushy gushy= Cariñositos, melosos y cosas por el estilo xD**

**JFKJALKJFLS. Me odian, lo sé. Pero igualmente me gustan los reviews y juro que salto de alegría si me dejas uno *OOOO***


End file.
